


Dinner Distractions

by welseykels



Series: Other Fandoms [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Between Books 2 and 3, F/M, Prythian's Version of Phone Sex I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: Set in my own headcanon right after the end of A Court of Mist and Fury, Rhysand distracts Feyre through their bond for some alone time, despite the fact that she is at dinner with Tamlin and Lucien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

_ Prick. _

I can almost feel his grin as he nudges against our bond, through the crack I’ve left open for only him in my mental barrier.  We may be across Prythian from one another, but the comfort of that dark caress closes the distance.  But sometimes he makes it so frustrating.

_ I may very well be a prick, Feyre darling, but I’m your prick. _  His voice drifts in, soft and sensual, making it hard concentrate at the table - which isn’t the best thing to do while Tamlin and Lucien discuss the Spring Court if I’m supposed to be my mate’s spy.

_ I need to listen _ , my mental voice is a barely there huff, not fully committed to him stopping.  

“Feyre?”  My brows shot up and my gaze drifted back over to Tamlin.  “Are you not feeling well?  You've barely touched your meal.”

_ You miss me _ .  Not a question, Rhys knew I did.

_ Prick _ .

A chuckle greeted our bond and I was sure I could feel my cheeks heating.

“Feyre, darling?”  The words sounded wrong not coming from my mate and my insides turned.  I had once loved Tamlin, had once shared my bed with him - something I was thankful I had not had to do since my return to the Spring Court.  It was something I had to thank Rhysand and the powers I’d gained from him.  It has been easy to walk into Tamlin’s mind, to convince him we’d been sharing my room, sharing our bodies again.  I don’t know what I would have done without that power and the training from Rhysand on its uses.  

“Feyre?”  This time it was Lucien’s voice, the suspicion on his face contrasting with the concern on Tamlin’s.

“I’m sorry, I - I don’t seem to be feeling well. It must be an after effect from breaking from the bond with that monster.”

Lucien’s face only darkened.  He now knew how unbreakable a mating bond was, how it wasn’t something that could be fabricated, even by the most powerful High Lord.  But he needed me, needed me on his side if he was ever to see his mate again, my sister.

“Perhaps you should retire to your room early?”  Rhys’ laughter was again in the back of my mind when Tamlin spoke, I hadn’t even had to suggest it to him.  But it had been what I had wanted - if my mate was going to insist my role as his spy wasn’t necessary tonight… I wasn’t going to complain.

Because Rhysand was right, I  _ did _ miss him.

I bid both of my companions goodnight, leaving a small kiss on Tamlin’s cheek as I went, if more for my benefit than anyone else’s, using the few seconds to convince Tamlin’s mind to spend the night in his own room.  I fought down the nausea at the action and kept my pace even as I walked down the hall and up the stairs towards my room.

It wouldn’t do if I rushed, someone would talk.  And I had to be careful, more careful than I had been at dinner, distracted by Rhys’ voice in my head - by what I knew was surely to come once I arrived at my room.

The walk was longer than I had remembered it being when I came downstairs for dinner, the anticipation of being alone with Rhys - as alone as we could be lately - making my patience thin dangerously.

A sigh of relief escaped when I finally,  _ finally _ , made it to my room.

And I locked the door behind me.

_ Get on the bed, darling. _

I didn’t hesitate, past the gauzy drapes and onto the soft blankets.

_ Touch yourself, Feyre. _

Someone was eager.

I did as he asked - more than eager myself to hear and feel him across the bond - and was rewarded with a purr.  He could feel the spike in pleasure down the bond from me, and I could feel an answering spark in return.

My fingers were slow at first, mimicking the way he’d tease, of the way he’d slowly drift his own fingers lazily along my thighs, drifting slowly further and further towards exactly where I wanted him.  From where I would always want him.

He could feel every little spike in pleasure from me as I teased myself for as long as I dared.  The moment I dipped my fingers through my folds, I could feel his shudder, could feel his own pleasure as I knew he took himself in hand at that moment.

_ Feyre. _

A gasp fell from my lips at the way he said my name, it was the way he always did in these moments, but I would never tire of it.  Especially when I couldn’t have him physically here with me.  As much as I wanted that.

Slipping a finger inside, my back arched against the mattress, my body sensitive, but missing the feel of how it would be if it were him.

_ Just like that, Feyre. Just like that. _

It continued on for longer than I cared, the slow glide of my fingers inside myself, the heel of my palm pressing against the bundle of nerves above.  It was too slow, I needed more, but I wanted to match the face he was setting for himself, seemingly content to just stay in the moment where we could be together, however far apart our bodies were.

But then suddenly, the careful control snapped - from him or me I wasn’t sure.  Maybe both.  His pants were echoing in my mind, our urges of  _ faster, harder, faster _ , easily obeyed by the other.  His roar as we came echoed through my mind, so much that it was as if he were here in the room with me.  I laid breathless against the sheets, chest heaving 

_ I love you, my Lady _ .

_ I love you, too, my Lord _ .

And I drifted off to sleep, peaceful, if only for a moment.


End file.
